


Let's Do This

by mylifebelongstothebbc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifebelongstothebbc/pseuds/mylifebelongstothebbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time she and Oliver sleep together, Felicity worries about what he's gonna say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This

The first time Felicity and Oliver have sex, it's amazing. Scratch that. It's perfect. 

But Felicity figures they had one perfect, wonderful, loving night together. And she decides to accept that it was a one time thing.

She'll move past how he dragged out her orgasm until she was screaming his name and her throat was hoarse. She'll learn to look at him without remembering how he took his shirt off quickly and efficiently when he started kissing her and pressed his chest flush to hers, his body heat overwhelming her, swallowing her and making her gasp for air. She'll figure out how to avoid looking at him straight in the eyes, so she won't flash back to how he stared at her, focused on her face as he pushed into her for the first time.

Felicity will lock all those delicious memories away, and only bring them out after she's had far too much wine. When she is alone and tipsy in her room, recollections of fiery touches and shared sweat will come to the forefront of her mind, and she'll lose herself in the memories. The following morning she'll roll out of bed, grumpily pledging to never do that again.

Felicity decides all of this in a few short minutes, while Oliver is cleaning himself off in her bathroom. She has the next few weeks carefully planned out, even down to the outfits. She's decided on the new blue dress with a high collar and loose skirt for Monday, and is considering how to wear her hair when Oliver walks out of the bathroom. 

He had put his boxers back on and is scratching at a spot on his arm and Felicity swears that she has never seen anything more perfect. All thoughts of avoiding his gaze vanish as he catches her eyes and grins his trademark smile that he reserves for her. His feet pad lightly across her bedroom floor and he drops on the bed, bouncing slightly. Oliver shifts, bringing his head to rest next to Felicity's on the pillow. 

"So is this your freak out phase? Because I've never seen you this silent before."

Felicity just looks at him, mouth open slighty. Her breath hits his face gently, and the mere smell of her is intoxicating. He lifts onto an elbow, leaning forward to press his lips against hers. She tilts her head slowly, allowing better access. 

When they finally separate Felicity's face is starting to flush and Oliver is having trouble keeping his hands to himself. He touches his forehead to hers.

"Are you done freaking out?"

Felicity's eyes drop. "Are you about to leave and say that you had fun but you don’t want me to expect it to happen again? Because I honestly don’t know if I can get past mind blowing sex with an apparent sex god without having some serious work issues, mostly resulting in lack of concentration which can probably be deadly especially considering our second line of work, or is it our first line of work now, considering you don’t have another line of work…"

She trails off, realizing how silent Oliver had gotten.

"Do you really think I see you as just a one night stand?" he says brokenly, forehead pinched with worry.

Felicity drops her gaze and brings one of her hands to lightly drift across his shoulder and bicep. "I thought you would decide this was a bad idea and want to forget it ever happened."

Oliver takes a second to consider her words.

"Felicity" His voice is now gaining strength, and when Felicity finally has enough courage to look at him, she can see a fire in his eyes. "Anything between us cant be wrong. We are right together, two perfectly compatible pieces, and I am never going to let something come in the way of that again."

The determination in his tone is clear and the adoration etched into is his face is plain to see. Felicity begins to think of a different future, one where they can move forward together, not as friends or partners, but as two individuals who have come together as one and will work to stay that way forever. 

"Felicity?"

She clears her head and smiles at Oliver, realizing she never responded to his last statement.

"Let's do this."

Oliver breaks out into a large smile and leans forward again to kiss her. 

"Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I wanted to try something a little more fluffy this time!! Leave a comment or send me a message on tumblr: mylifebelongstothecw :) I'll take any prompts you want!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
